More Than Miles
by JessicaWolf93
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward left Bella she gets tired of Forks and tells Charlie; her uncle that she is moving to Washington D.C to join NCIS with her brother Timothy McGee and his team. Later she ends up falling for a certain blue eyed marine who is her boss!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This story came to me after reading a Twilight/NCIS crossover. I hope you Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or NCIS! If I did Gibbs would SO be mine ;)**

_Chapter 1_

**(Bella POV)**

"You...Don't...Want me...?" I tested out the words, they felt foreign on my tongue.

"No." He stated coldly.

"But... I thought you loved me..." I stated, disbelief written on my face.

"I lied." Was all he said before he vanished from my life. I tried following him but I got lost. Falling to the earth I curled into a ball and let darkness overcome me. I woke up later and found out I'm in my room in my bed. Rolling back over I closed my eyes and everything came crashing down on me.

Two months later, I'm sitting on my bed checking my emails. I clicked thorugh then and found out I got an email from my brother. Squealing, I clicked it and read it.

**Isabella,**

**How have you been little sister? I hope you have been good and not giving Uncle Charlie hell. Anyway, I just wanted to email you and tell you about this awesome woman I met at work. Her name is Abigale "Abby" Sciuto. She is a forensic specialist here at NCIS. You'd love her if you met her. Also, my team; Tony Di'Nozzo, he is a huge flirt but he has a good heart. Ziva David, an Ex-Mossad agent. Dr. Mallard, we call him Ducky. Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant, Director Vance, and last but not least My boss; Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is a tough guy but sometimes he has a good heart. Anyway, time to cut this a little short... I hope to see you soon little sister.**

**With love,**

**Tim.**

I smiled and re-read the email. I pressed the reply button and typed him a reply before I pressed the sent button. I pursed my lips as I thought to myself. _'Hmm... I think it's time to give the Director of NCIS a call.'_ Grinning, I grabbed my cell and dialed the Director's number.

**(Vance POV)**

I sighed softly as I stared at the mountain of Paper work on my desk. Not even two minutes after I started on one paper my phone rang.

"Director Vance." I replied after the second ring.

"Hello, Director Vance? This Is Isabella McGee." McGee?

"McGee you say? Are you related to Tim?" I asked and I heard a giggle.

"Yes, he is my brother." the woman on the other end replied.

"Do you need to speak to him?" I asked, confused on why McGee's sister would call me.

"No. I called you to see if I could join NCIS on Special Agent Gibbs' team. Yes, I know my brother is on his team and I wanted to surprise him." Isabella repled, a cheerful tone ringing in her voice.

I ponder that thought for a moment before speaking. "Alright. I will see you at the NCIS building in four days." I stated and I heard a very soft barely audible squeal on the other end.

"Thank you!" she replied and I smirked softly.

"You're Welcome. I'll see you in four days." With that I hung up. _'This is going to be interesting...' _I mused before going back to work on the papers infront of me.

**(Tim POV)**

I sat at my desk listening to Ziva and Tony argue about some stupid movie. I frown a bit as I listened, getting annoyed. Suddenly I got an alert about getting an email. Moving the mouse I clicked on the email before a grin popped onto my face as I read the email.

**Timmy!**

**Hey long time no speak brother! Haha, yeah I've been good. Not given Charlie any trouble at all. It sounds like everyone at NCIS is lovely. I would love to meet Abby, and the team. I dunno when or how but I should sometime. It's been pretty boring in Forks without you here bro... Anyway! I have to go.. Charlie and I are going down to La Push to see Charlie's friend Billy and his son Jacob. Talk to you sometime soon!**

**Love,**

**Bella.**

I shook my head and laughed softly at the email. I could just see her expression when she wrote that.

"What has you so happy McGoober?" Tony asked and I looked up to see him and Ziva infront of my desk.

"I was just reading an email from my little sister." I replied, saving the email. I would reply later.

"Sarah? Wouldn't you be able to just go over to her house?" Ziva asked, her brows furrowing.

"Not Sarah. My other sister, Isabella." I stated, looking at their expressions.

"I didn't know you had another sister..." Tony said, before he grinned. "Is she cute?"

Suddenly, Tony yelped and rubbed the back of his head as Gibbs smacked him. "Thank you boss." Tony murmured and I chuckled. Tony shot be a glare before Gibbs barked out orders.

"Grab your gear! We have a dead marine on our hands."

With that I shut off my monitor and grabbed my gun, badge, and backpack. Something told me that Bella would be coming to Washington D.C. and soon... I just had no Idea how soon that is..

**A/N: Well! There is the first chaper. What did ya'll think? Reviews make writers smile! Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to **_psychovampirefreak_** for the first Review! :D This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first one to put a review for this story. ^^**

_Chapter 2_

**(Bella POV)**

After hanging up with the Director of NCIS, I started packing and booking a flight for Washington D.C. It was dinner time and I headed down stairs to start making dinner for me and Charlie.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie said as he walked in the door and put his belt and gun away.

"Hey." I called from the kitchen as I made dinner.

"What's new?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I got an email today."

"Oh? From who?"

"My brother, Tim." I looked at him and grinned.

"Ah, how is he?"

I smiled. "He's good. He told me about his job at NCIS."

"NCIS? What's that?" He raised a brow.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." I said and he nodded.

"Sounds like fun?" He asked a chuckle rising from his throat. "Yeah I guess..." I laughed and handed him his plate of Fried fish, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"Thanks Bells." He grinned.

"No problem." We ate in silence. I pondered on how to tell uncle Charlie that I was going home to Washington D.C. I frowned slightly as I continued to think.

"What's eatin' at ya, kiddo?" Charlie asked, his gaze questioning.

"Oh... Um... I'm going home in two days..." I confessed.

"To D.C?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I talked to the Director of NCIS today." I stated. "He told me he would see me at the NCIS building Friday." I told him happily. He nodded and smiled softly.

"Good to hear kid."

"I had a great time Uncle Charlie." I smiled and he shook his head.

"Been a while since I heard that." I laughed at his expression.

"Yep." I grinned and stood up to put my plate in the sink to wash them. I was running the water for the dishes when Charlie came up behind me. "I got them." he stated as he grabbed the wash rag I had in my hand.

"Are you sure?" I lifted a brow at him.

"Absolutely." he grinned. "I'm not helpless Bells."

"Really now?" I joked, laughing softly at his mock hurt expression.

"You wound me..."

I laughed at him and waved my hand submissively. "Sure, sure." I giggled before kissing him on the cheek and headed for the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once everything was finished I sat down on my bed to read **Wuthering Heights**; a really good book before I finally fell asleep at 3 a.m.

Two days passed in a blurr. Finally it was time to head to the airport and make my way home. I was excited to see Tim and his team. All my things were packed in boxes that Charlie would ship to my new address when I finally got a place.

"All set, kiddo?" Charlie asked as we waited for my flight to be called.

"Yep." I grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. Charlie laughed at my expression and shook his head.

We made small talk before they finally called my flight. "Well, looks like that's my que." I murmured and hugged Charlie.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells."

"Me too Charlie." I mumbled against his chest before pulling back.

"I'll call you when I land in D.C."

"You better. Tell Tim I said hey would ya?"

"Sure thing." I grinned.

"Go catch your flight Bells." He told me and I nodded, turning and headding for the plane.

I was going to miss my uncle but I would keep in touch. I missed my brother and I was finally going home. Once on the plane I settled into my seat and leaned my head back against the head rest._ 'Home...' _I thought to myself and smiled. In less than 24 hours I would be home.

**(Vance POV)**

It was finally Friday and I was waiting at the airport waiting for Ms. Isabella McGee. I told her someone would pick her up but she didn't know that I would be the one to do it. I stood by the entry way from where the passengers from flight 234; Bella's flight. I stood next to an employee of NCIS who held a sign that said "McGee" on it hoping she would spot us.

As the people came out a woman no older than eighteen came over to us. She had long mahogany hair with red streaks in it. She had deep chocolate brown eyes and a soft smile.

"Are you Isabella?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am. Who are you?" She asked and I smiled a bit.

"Director Vance of NCIS." I told her and she nodded.

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you ready to head to the NCIS building?" I asked and she grinned and nodded.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Lets go."

She nodded and grabbed her bags and followed me and my agent to the rental car we used. My agent put her bags in the trunk and she got in the back. I got in next to her as my agent got in the drivers side. Starting the car we made our way to NCIS, where Tim and his team had no idea who I was bringing. They knew a new member was to join their team they just didn't have any Idea on who.

**(Tim POV)**

_Back at NCIS_

I sat at my desk typing at my computer. Tony and Ziva were at their desk also. We were eager to find out who out new team member was. Director Vance had told us a few days ago that she would be arriving today at some point. Tony was being his usual self, wondering if the new girl was cute. I had this odd feeling I wouldn't like it.

Ziva was excited that she wouldn't be the only girl on our team anymore. I also wouldn't be 'Probe' anymore; which I was happy about. Gibbs was another story. He wasn't too happy with Vance's decision. Gibbs like to tell who joined his team and who didn't.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes, boss?" I asked, my gaze locking with his ice blue stare.

"I asked what ya got?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh? Oh, right." I stood and turned the big screen on, pulling up a picture of the dead marine we had a case on.

"First lieutenant Eric Cooper." I started. "Married, two kids. He went missing six days ago from his stationed base." Gibbs cut me off.

"I know all that. What do you know about how he was killed?"

"Abby and I haven't figured that part out yet..." I confessed.

"Well, get up to Abby and start finding answers!"

"Right on it boss." I told him and turned to go to Abby's lab but was stopped when the elevator dinged and opened. I turned to look at the elevator and was shocked at who came out with Director Vance.

**A/N: Oooo! Cliffy ;3 What will McGee do? Review if you want the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

_**Previously;**_

_**"Abby and I haven't figured that part out yet..." I confessed.**_

_**"Well, get up to Abby and start finding answers!"**_

_**"Right on it boss." I told him and turned to go to Abby's lab but was stopped when the elevator dinged and opened. I turned to look at the elevator and was shocked at who came out with Director Vance.**_

_**Now...**_

**(Tim POV)**

If you thought I was surprised you are wrong. I am totally shocked. That girl by Vance looks like my sister but it can't be... She's in Forks Washington with Uncle Charlie. I blinked a few times and the girl never changed. Her eyes locked with mine and she squealed.

"TIMMY!" The next thing I know I am tackled to the floor by her.

"Bella?" I asked, total shock sounding in my voice. She pulled back and grinned.

"The one and only." She giggled and got off me so I could stand.

Once standing I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. We stayed like that until someone- Tony -cleared their throat. I pulled away to look at my team they had confused expressions on their faces.

"Who is this McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, right. Guys let me introduce to you my baby sister; Isabella Marie McGee." I stated proudly.

**(Ziva POV)**

As the elevator opened I looked up from my computer and lifted a brow. _'who is that girl with the director? She looks like McGee.' _I cast a glance at McGee and his facial expression was that of utter shock. He must know her then? The girl then let out a squeal.

"TIMMY!" before I could even blink she launched herself at McGee. They were then sprawled out on the floor.

"Bella?" McGee asked his voice filled with shock and amazement? I furrowed a brow.

"The one and only." She giggled. They got up off the floor and McGee pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. It wasn't until Tony cleared his throat did they stop hugging.

"Who is this, McGee?" I asked, now standing next to Tony.

"Oh, Right. Guys I'd like to introduce you to my baby sister; Isabella Marie McGee." He said with a proud grin. _'So this is his baby sister he told us about..'_ I mused. I looked around at everyone to see the shocked face of Gibbs. I lifted a brow at him and he shook his head. _'Odd.'_

**(Tony POV)**

"Oh, Right. Guys I'd like to introduce you to my baby sister; Isabella Marie McGee." McGoober stated. 'Huh, so this little squirt is McGeek's baby sister? She's pretty cute.' I was brought out of my thoughts when McGeek glared at me.

"What?" I asked, taking my gaze away from Isabella and onto McGee.

"Nevermind." he huffed before turning to his sister.

"Bella I'd like to introduce you to my team." McGeek stated and pointed to Ziva. "This is Ziva David." Ziva smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." Ziva smiled then blinked in shock as Isa hugged her.

"Please, call me Bella. I hate Isabella." She muttered. Ziva; being slightly flustered nodded. "Alright." With that, McGee turned to me.

"This is Anthony- We call him Tony -Di'Nozzo. He's a huge playboy and flirt." I gave a mock gasp. "You wound me, McGoober." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"And this is my boss; Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." McGeek grinned at Bella and she turned to look at him. I blinked a few times at Gibbs' expression before turning to Ziva and she in turned shrugged. _'Hmm... Odd...' _

**(Gibbs POV)**

I had just barked out orders for McGee to go up to Abby when the elevator dinged and out stepped Vance with a young girl. I blinked a couple of times as I took in her features. I know I have a thing for red heads but one look at this girl and for some reason I couldn't look away.

Her long mahongony hair that rolled down her back in waves and the most soft and warm chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. Her lips were full and I had the strange earge to kiss her. Shaking my head and set my face to it's normal 'don't mess with me' attitude. I was going to try and ignore the girl as much as possible. Yet I couldn't help wonder who she was.

"Timmy!" The girl had squealed and tackled McGee to the floor.

"Bella?" He had asked shocked and she nodded.

"The one and only." She stated with a giggle.

Once they got off the floor McGee hugged her tightly to him. I was about to say something before Tony cleared his throat and they two broke apart.

"Who is this, McGee?" Ziva asked. Yes who is she?

"Oh, Right. Guys let me introduce you to my baby sister; Isabella Marie McGee." He said with a proud smile. _'Isabella... It means beautiful in Italian. It suits her.' _I thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when Ziva looked my way. I shook my head at her.

She nodded and turned back to McGee, his sister and Tony. McGee was introducing her to us. When he got to me I stood straight and tried hard to not look her in the eye. I tried- I really did- but in the end I looked into her endless pools of chocolate and I felt like nothing else mattered. She mattered. Shaking my head to clear it I held out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." I smiled slightly.

She smiled back and took my hand. "The pleasure is mine, Gibbs." She murmured with her soft voice and I couldn't help but smile more.

"Gibbs, McGee, David, and Di'Nozzo. I'd like you to meet the newest member of your team." Vance said and I looked around. "What do you mean, Vance?" I asked, glancing at the Director.

"I'm talking about Ms. Isabella. She is the new member of your team." He said and I mentally groaned._ 'Great.' _I looked back at Bella and she had flushed a cute shade of pink. I looked back at the Director.

"That a problem Gibbs?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No."

"Good. She starts Monday." With that he left to go to his office.

_'This is going to be fun..' _I mused, looking back at Bella.

**(Bella POV)**

I was happy to be back with my brother Tim. I was so excited I tackled him to the floor and laughed at him.

"Bella?" he asked in shock.

"The one and only." I giggled.

I finally let him up and he pulled me to him. I snuggled into his chest. It felt so good to be back in my older brother's arms. We stayed like that until someone cleared their throat. Pulling away, I looked around the room.

"Who is this, McGee?" The dark brown haired woman asked.

"Oh, right. Guys I'd like to introduce you to my baby sister; Isabella Marie McGee." God I hated my first name.

Tim pointed to the woman. "Bella, this is Ziva David." My brother said and I smiled softly. She stretched out her hand and smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you Isabella." I surprised her when I hugged her.

"Please, call me Bella. I hate Isabella." I said and she nodded. "Alright."

Tim then pointed to the male who stood slightly behind him. "This is Anthony- We call him Tony -Di'Nozzo. He's a huge playboy and flirt." My brother said and the guy gasped in mock shock.

"You wound me McGoober..." Tony said jokingly and I shook my head.

"And this is my boss; Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tim said and pointed to an older looking guy with a marine haircut, that was slightly greying. I looked him over. When I got to his eyes my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were a percing ice blue. I seemed to get lost in them the longer I stare at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." he said and held out his hand. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled and took his hand in my own. Firm yet soft. I shivered ever so slightly at his touch.

"The pleasure is mine, Gibbs." I said and turned to look at the Director. He smiled ever so slightly and cleared his throat to speak.

"Gibbs, McGee, David, and Di'Nozzo. I'd like you to meet the newest member of your team." He said in his 'Directors' voice. Gibbs looked to him and spoke.

"What do you mean, Vance?" Vance looked at him.

"I'm talking about Ms. Isabella. She is the new member of your team."

Gibbs blinked two times and gave a small frown.** 'What's wrong with him?'**

"Is that a problem Gibbs?" I hoped not.

"No." Yes!

"Good. She starts Monday." With that Vance left. I looked back at my new team. Tim, Ziva and Tony had a smile and Gibbs still had a slight frown. **'What's with that guy...?' **I shrugged it off and looked to my brother.

"So, where am I staying?" I asked him and he blinked a few times with a grin.

"With me. I have a spare room that no one uses. It can be yours if you want." I giggled.

"Of course." I said and moved over to Tim, poking him in the side. "So. Is there any place good to eat? I'm starved." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Yes. C'mon." he grabbed my arm and led me towards the elevator. I couldn't wait til Monday to offically start working along side my brother at NCIS.

**A/N: Well that's chapter three! Thank you **psychovampirefreak** for your reviews ^^ Keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy the fourth chapter! On with the show!**

_Chapter 4_

**(Bella POV)**

Well, It is finally Monday. I sat at my desk that was beside Tim to the left. I sighed softly and tapped my fingers on the desk. I wondered what would happen today. I was brought out of my thoughts as Gibbs came into the bullpen and barked out orders.

"Grab your gear!"

I was suddenly flooded with worry. Would I do okay? Would I mess up? Sighing, I grabbed my bag and badge. I had to borrow a gun from Ziva. How many does she even have? Geez. I quickly followed Gibbs, my brother, Ziva, and Tony into the elevator.

It took about a two hour drive to get to the crime scene. I got out of the car, legs shakey. Not to self: Never ride with Ziva if she's driving. If I thought Ed-**HIS** driving was bad I was sadly mistaken. I moved over to where Gibbs and the team were by the body and I stopped; frozen. My stomach churrned.

The body of the dead Marine had his throat crushed and his blood completely gone. _'Oh no... Please don't let _**THEM**_ be back...'_ I started panicing. Gibbs and the team looked at me and I just stared at the body.

"Bella... Bella... BELLA!" Gibbs barked out, his ice blue gaze shining with worry.

"Huh? What?" I asked with a rasp.

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine.."

He lifted a brow and took a step towards me. I involintarily took a step back. I saw hurt flash in his blue eyes before it faded.

"What's wrong Bella?" My brother asked and I shook my head.

"I-It's nothing..." I stutterd.

Gibbs and Tim frowned while Ziva raised an eyebrow and Tony wasn't paying attention. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and looked at my team before I sighed and squared my shoulders.

"Okay... I've seen something like this before..." I admitted and bit my lip watching their expressions.

"When did you see this?" Tony asked and I bit my lip.

"About six months ago..." I stated, my gaze going back to the body and a shiver ran up my spine.

"Do you know who did it?" Gibbs asked and I shook my head.

"No. But the killing started in Forks..."

"Forks? Isn't that where Uncle Charlie lives?" Tim asked and I nodded.

"Yes. My old home for the past year." I said.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva looked at me and Tim before Ducky and Palmer arrived onto the scene. "Took you long enough Duck?" The older fellow with glasses and a scottish accent spoke after grabbing his medical bag.

"Sorry Jethro. Palmer here got us lost." I stiffled my giggle as Gibbs turned onto the skinny assistant with a glare.

"Gibbs, don't be too hard on the kid." I said and laughed at the look he shot me.

"Whatever. Bag and tag evidence. Duck, do you know the time of death?" Gibbs asked and Ducky lifted a brow. "Not yet Jethro." Gibbs sighed softly and looked around at the others. "Get to it!" he barked and I rolled my eyes. I muttered under my breath.

"What was that McGee?" he asked and I hid a grin. "Nothing Boss."

After getting everything from the scene we packed up the body and everything then headed back to the NCIS building. I kept thinking back to the body. Could Victoria be behind this or what? I kept asking myself over and over. I also silently wished that _they_ would never come back.

_Somewhere in Washington  
_

**? POV**

That little bitch of a human is going to get what she just deserves. I was going to kill her parents and best friend. I will make her watch as I do it. Then she'll be broken. She was so going to pay for what happened to my mate. I grinned wickedly as I stood outside her house. I noticed her truck here. It hasn't been used in a while. I wondered where she was. I shrugged. It wouldn't really matter. I would find her. Her father's police car was in the drive.

_'Oh goody... Daddy dearest was home.' _I thought to myself with a grin. I made my way over to the house and heard her father talking on the phone.

**"Hey Bells. How's NCIS?" **I head him say as he muted the T.V. I game was on from what I could tell. I couldn't really hear the other end of the line but I could kinda tell she was talking a mile a minute. Stupid human.

**"Oh that's cool. Tell your brother I said to take good care of you." **he said and I smirked. She had a brother? Perfect.

She said somthing again and he laughed. **"I'll bet. I'll see you sometime when I am able to leave here." **he said and I rolled my eyes. Where the fuck is she? I growled low in my throat. They said something else and then hung up. I made my way over to the door and knocked a few times. I waited before he opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" He lifted a brow, his dark brown gaze locked on mine. I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if Bella was home?"

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"You could say that." I grinned.

"Well, she's not here. She's with her brother."

"Oh. Is she here in Forks, Seattle, or Los Angeles?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No. She's in Washington D.C." Ah ha! Found you little girl.

"Oh... Alright. Thank you." I smiled and turned to leave.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked and I smirked before turning around. "Well... There is just one thing..." I paused and he furrowed his brows. "And that would be?" I couldn't help it; I smirked. "Your life."

With that I lunged for the throat. His scream was cut off by my snapping his neck and draining him dry. Satisfied I wrote a note for Bella or anyone who found him then left.

_Ready or not; here I come Bella._

**A/N: Well. There's chapter four! What do you think? Good, bad? What is going to happen now? Will the Cullens return? What will Bella do if they do come back? Leave your reviews!**


End file.
